ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Floating Cloud City
'''Floating Cloud City (流云城) '''is the starting place of the story and where both Yun Che and Xia Qingyue are from. It housed the Xiao Clan and the Xia Clan. It is the smallest city of the Blue Wind Empire, it was so small that it wasn’t even suitable to be called a city. It is situated in the far east and is the most geographically remote in terms of location. The population, economy, and even the average Profound Strength were the lowest of the low. The city's profound strength is so weak that in the past few centuries no one has ever stepped foot into the Sky Profound Realm. Floating Cloud City’s residents often mock themselves for being a forgotten corner in the Blue Wind Empire. History During the Divine Phoenix Empire's invasion of Blue Wind, the Divine Phoenix Army sent an entire army of two hundred thousand men to Floating Cloud City. They did not enter Floating Cloud City and harm the citizens because a devilish Fen Juechen was residing in it and acted as a deterrence. The army camped in the hills and mountains outside on the east side of the city. That region used to be a wilderness filled nothing but beasts. While there, the Divine Phoenix soldiers appeared to do nothing but blast the earth and ground. To outsiders it seemed like the troops were training but actually they were making noise to mask mining operations for a profound crystal mine within the hills. The Divine Phoenix Empire was able to covertly mine fifty kilograms of Purple Veined Divine Crystal, an astronomical amount that would take a Sacred Ground five hundred years to gather. The Divine Phoenix Empire used the invasion of Blue Wind as cover to send troops to Floating Cloud City and mine all the profound crystals . Yun Che later discovers through conversing with Xiao Hong, an old housekeeper of Xiao Lie, that a bolt of black lightning struck Xiao Lie's wife around the area where the fifty kilograms of crystal was located. The exact nature of the lightning and its link to the crystal mine is still unclear but they seem to be related. Divorce Floating Cloud City has a custom that, unless the husband divorces his wife, or the wife brings a witness to show that he is not fit to be a husband and go through the various examinations and procedures to dissolve the marriage, they are still officially married. Locations * Xiao Clan ** Reflection Gorge - Where Xiao Lie and Xiao Lingxi were forced to stay as punishment * Xia Clan - Xia Manor * Yuwen Family * Heavenly Fragant House - Erotic Bar. it is known far and wide. More than a few people travel hundreds of li because of its reputation. Important Members * Yuwen Tuo - Mayor. * Situ Nan - Vice-Mayor. * Xiao Yunhai - Xiao Clan's Master. * Xia Hongyi - City's Merchant. Category:Locations Category:City Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Floating Cloud City